In the prior art, various light diffusing devices have been suggested and one such device is as disclosed in Larson U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,607.
In most of the prior art devices prior to the Larson Patent, supra, the devices have comprised stationary or noncollapsible and non-foldable types of screens or have involved various sophisticated and expensive devices which would be expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to handle from the photographer's standpoint.
The light diffuser of the aforecited Larson Patent made great strides in overcoming many of the prior arts difficulties with respect to their inability to be versatile with respect to selective cooperative arrangement with various sizes and types of photography lighting devices.
However, the aforecited prior art devices were somewhat limited in the sense that the structures required sophisticated mechanisms which were often times costly to fabricate and difficult to service and maintain in the context of having moveable parts that could be damaged, considering the asportability that was needed in the devices. Additionally, the type of light diffusion obtained by the prior art devices, including that of the aforecited Larson Patent, did not always fulfill the needs of the persnickety photographer.
With the herein disclosed device, a photographic light diffusing and light directing device is disclosed which is not only easily collapsible and erectable, but also requires no sophisticated mechanical mechanisms that could be damaged during erection and disassembly of the device into its component parts for transportability. Additionally, the device of the herein disclosed invention is capable of association, in cooperative arrangement, with a variety of different lighting sources of various manufactures, all in releasable fashion and wherein the device may be used as a diffuser or director of light from the lighting source with which it is utilized in a facile manner. The devices of the invention also permit various selected lighting affects to be easily obtained for selective lighting affects for photographic purposes.
The devices of the invention does not require any moveable mechanical parts, thereby insuring longevity of usage and low cost of construction and are easy to operate. Also because of the light weight and breakdown character of the device, it may be easily carried from place to place and readily associated, through versatile means of attachment, with various light sources having various configurations.